Mermaids Can't Be Real!
by xAdventurerx
Summary: Gabby and her friends are just ordinary girls. But Tessa, her sworn enemy, and her group are mermaids, there not on the best of terms. But when they find out that the waterfall that transformed them is attacking there families, can they keep they're families safe, and they're secret, by working together? (I am bad at summaries, please give it a chance :D?) PRETTY PLEASE :DD?
1. Allies and Enemies

Mermaids Can't Be Real!

**_I hope you guys like this story, cause it took a long time to write and think about it._**

"I hope you have a good day at school Gabby." Her sister said as she went through Gabby's perfect brown hair.

"Trust me, I won't Sofia." Gabby said with a negative attitude.

"Gabby,if you have a negative attitude like that, school will never get better for you." Sofia said with a soothing voice.

Gabby, or Gabrielle, always had a special bond with her sister. Her sister always helps her with problems, and always takes her out to have fun. She also had a very good voice.

"Well, Gabby have a positive 's the first day of school. It's a fresh new start when you start a new grade." Sofia said talking in again a soothing voice.

Caroline, they're 5 year old sister then just kicked Gabby's seat.

"Caroline, Stop!" Gabby yelled at Caroline.

"Woah,Gabby. Your usually calm." Sofia said with concern.

Just as Sofia said that sentence, they pulled up at Caroline's school.

"Stay in the car. I have to go walk Caroline in for her first day of Kindergarden.

Since Gabby's parents were divorced 3 years ago, Gabby's mother didn't want them anymore. She was always busy having fun, an had the least concern for her they're father took care of them. There Father hardly ever took them to school cause he was always busy with work. That's why Gabby loved Sofia so much, even though she was just a junior (now going into her senior year,she was like a mother and a sister to Gabby.

Gabby called 1 of her best friends, Kendall. Who was (almost) always over her house.

"Hey Gabbs. What's up." Kendall said with her usually loud, but strong voice.

"I am just nervous." Gabby replied.

"You're like, always nervous 's nothing to be nervous about. Kendall said loudly once again.

Just then Sofia came back.

"Ready for school?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"As I'll never be." Gabby replied with a scratchy voice.

"Did I interrupt a call between you and Sabrina? Sofia asked as she started the car.

"No.. I was talking to Kendall." Gabby replied.

"Oh.. sorry to interrupt…carry on." Sofia said as she pulled out the busy parking lot.

"Look Gabby. Summer was really fun you could hear the waves of Malibu waiting to be surfed. But now it's all gone."

The one thing Gabby was envious of Kendall's was she was so free spirited,carefree, and also could surf really well. Gabby was good at nothing.

"Your not really making this better." Gabby added.

"Well.. you have done this for 7 years Gabby. It shouldn't be that hard anymore. Kendall replied.

The one thing Gabby was envious of Kendall's was she was so free spirited,carefree, and also could surf really well. Gabby was good at nothing.

"Did you even do our beginning of school project?" Gabby asked Kendall.

"Gabby, you know good and well I hate doing projects and or homework. Kendall replied with a giggle.

"How did you ever make it this far?" Gabby asked laughing along with Kendall.

"I don't really know." Kendall replied dying down her laughing.

"Were almost there!" Sofia said. "One more turn." Sofia added.

"Ugh. I talk to you when I get there Ken." Gabby said as she picked up her backpack.

"You know I hate it when you call me Ken." Kendall said with a more aggressive tone.  
"I know that's why I did it. Bye!" Gabby said with a laugh.

"Bye, Gabby!" Kendall said with a more playful tone this time.

As they waited in the car line, Sofia and Gabby sat and laughed and it was always hard to say goodbye to Sofia.

"Bye Gabby! Have a good day at school!" Sofia waved as Gabby walked away.

"You too! " Gabby screamed back.

Sofia then left.

As soon as Gabby went to her locker, one of the "populars" came up.

"Hi Gabby.." Tessa, a girl who hated Gabby for no reason since 4th grade.

"What do you want Tessa?" Gabby asked while getting out her books for Art.

"You to leave this school." Tessa responded with a harmful tone.

"Ugh, you obviously don't have anything better to do, do you Tessa." Gabby asked getting annoyed already.

"My friends just aren't here yet." Tessa added with a little less angriness in her voice.

"Then you should get to class." Gabby said calmingly.

"Ugh, why am I even talking to you." Tessa added now adding the angriness in her tone again

"I wonder the same thing." Gabby added as she shut her locker and started walking to class.

"Bye Gabby. Lame-O." Tessa whispered as Gabby left.

Though she was ready for art, her favorite class, she waited for Kendall at her locker.

While she was walking to Kendall's locker, which was on the other side of the building, she ran into one of her other friends Sabrina.

"Hi Bestie! I haven't seen you in a while! Did you get taller? Did you cut your hair!?" Sabrina was always hyper and cheerful like this.

"Calm down Sabrina. It seems like you haven't seen me in ages." Gabby added as she stopped to talk to Sabrina.

Gabby thought Sabrina was really pretty. She had really wavy jet black hair, with green eyes.

She also had really good fashion sense.

"Sorry Gabby. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages." Sabrina said in a cheerful tone as she got her drama books out.

"I know. But summer really flew by to me." Gabby added as she began walking again.

Sabrina quickly shut her locker and began to follow.

"Well, where are you going?" Sabrina said slowly calming down her happiness.

"Well I have art, but I am meeting Kendall at her locker." Gabby said as she dodged a lot of the new 6th graders.

"Oh by the way… I ran into Tessa." Gabby added as the halls became a little less crowded.

"Ugh….. what does that brat want now?" Sabrina said quickly removing the smile on her face.

"She just asked me about why am I still here." Gabby replied.

"Why is that brit brat still here." Sabrina added.

"I don't know." Gabby added as she stopped at Kendall's locker.

"Where is Kendall?" Sabrina asked with a now neutral face.

"I don't know." Gabby said once again.

"I will call her." Gabby added.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabby." Kendall replied with a chill voice.

"Where are you?" Gabby moaned.

"I just got in the school Gabbs, calm yourself. You know my locker is far away from the main entrance.

"HI KENDALL!" Sabrina screamed into the phone.

"Wow.. Hi Sabrina. Don't be to hyper when I see you at my locker."

"Just hurry. They bell will ring in a little bit." Gabby added while pushing the hyper Sabrina out the way.

"Well, I'll see you when I get there Gabby." Kendall said with lots of background noise.

"Okay. See you" Gabby said patiently.

"Bye!" Kendall said as she hung up.

Finally Kendall made it to her locker, and got out her drama books as well.

"It took you long enough." Gabby exclaimed.

"Hey, none of you have a big family that has to get ready for school nor a locker on the other side of the school." Kendall exclaimed

Kendall really did have a lot of siblings. 1 older brother 2 little brothers and 1 little sister, who just started kindergarden as well.

Just then the bell rang.

"Thanks a lot slow poke now we didn't get to talk before class." Sabrina exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Kendall said right next to her.

"Bye!" Gabby waved as she was going to Art and they were going to Drama.

Gabby picked a seat in the Art classroom. She really liked the Art teacher, .

The only reason she hated Art class was because Tessa was in that class with her. always rearranged there seats for some strange reason Gabby couldn't remember. Last year she was happy she didn't have to sit with Tessa but this year was unfortunate.

" !" Tessa exclaimed getting up from her chair.

"Can I move seats! I don't like this girl!" Tessa said pointing down at Gabby.

"Well Tessa, maybe that will prevent you from talking during class." Ms. Taze responded strictly.

Tessa quickly sat right back down and scooted as far away as possible from Gabby.

Art class was nothing but an introduction and information about 7th grade. (Blah Blah)

"Class I want you to paint something that is..you! Something about you, something creative." Ms. Taze explained.

Gabby knew exactly what she was painting.

Sooner or later Gabby was sketching and painting everywhere.

"That is an ugly painting." Tessa said in disgust.

"Not as ugly as you face." Gabby added.

" ! Gabby called my face ugly!" Tessa exclaimed out loud to the teacher.

"Well Tessa called my picture ugly!" Gabby exclaimed back.

They got everyone's attention

"Tessa. Gabrielle. Stop fighting. We do NOT call art ugly in here. God's art nor our the art we make." Ms. Taze said with an angry face.

"I don't want to hear the word "Ugly" in my room again." said strictly.

"Yes ma'am." Both Gabby and Tessa said in a sad tone.

_LUNCH_

"I am telling you. Tessa is trying to get me in trouble." Gabby exclaimed to her friends.

"That's what Tessa and her friends do." Sabrina said as she just sat down.

"Why can't she just leave me alone." Gabby said pinching her fork in the disgusting cafeteria food.

"They never will leave you alone til you snap and get in trouble." Kendall said as she just sat down as well.

"How about this. We go to the beach today and we can relax there and not worry about anything Tessa and her friends have done. Okay?" Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah. That would be a great idea." Kendall exclaimed "I can teach you to surf!" Kendall exclaimed again.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Gabby said as she began eating her hamburger.

"How did you do on you project?" Sabrina asked both of her friends.

"I didn't do mine." Kendall said chewing her food and covering her mouth.

"I got 95." Gabby said happily.

"Lol, why didn't you do it Kendall?" Sabrina asked while laughing.

"Sabrina…I think you know why." Kendall said right when she swallowed.

Sabrina laughed.

"What time should we meet?" Gabby asked while giggling.

"Right after school." Kendall said as her laughing died down.

Just then Tessa and her friends (Riley and Jade) sat down and heard everything.

"Where are they going..?" Riley exclaimed.

"Shhhh. I don't know." Tessa exclaimed back.

"So at the Beach after school. Got it." Sabrina said as she chewed her food.

"The beach!" Jade exclaimed.

"Do we have to ruin everything they do?" Riley asked.

"Yes..Riley. Yes we do!" Tessa said excitedly as she walked away and threw her food away.

"That girl is crazy. Bad crazy." Riley exclaimed.

"Yes she really is." Jade replied as they both followed Tessa.

_?Beach?_

"Okay does anyone know the basic surfing one 101?" Kendall asked hoping for an answer.

Sabrina tried to imitate a cricket noise.

"Okay then. I have a lot to teach. Let's go.

Just then Sofia and Cody (Kendall's older brother) warned then to be back by 6:00 pm.

"Where are they Tessa?" Riley asked while looking everywhere on the beach.

"I don't know..can I get a second to look?" Tessa exclaimed.

"Oh…I think I see them." Jade exclaimed while squinting and pointing.

"Okay. We must get closer. But not to close." Tessa said as she started walking towards them.

They came as close as they can but they ran into the water.

"Darn! I almost had'em!" Tessa exclaimed and kicked her foot through the sand.

"Actually. I don't fully understand your plan. What were you going to do?" Jade asked.

"I was going to ruin they're day, duh!" Tessa exclaimed.

"That's kinda of a bad plan." Riley said as she sat on the soft sand.

"Well I don't have perfect plans okay." Said Tessa as she watched them try to surf.

"Maybe we should try to surf." Tessa exclaimed! Copy what they do!" Tessa exclaimed once again.

"Why do we always-" Before Riley could asked Tessa interrupted.

"No time for questions Riley." Said Tessa as she ran for the water with her board.

"Okay. When your surfing you have to-" Kendall got wiped out by a big wave.

"These waves are a little rough, Ken." Gabby explained. "Maybe we should leave.."

Kendall got on her board. "No..These are the waves you wanna surf!" Kendall exclaimed and tried to get back up.

"I don't think were safe either." Sabrina added.

"Well you guys can. I wanna surf." Kendall said trying to balance herself on the board as a wave came.

"I don't think your brother would appreciate that." Gabby tried to reason with Kendall's rebellious ways but a lot of times it was hard to reason with.

"I don't care. I do what I wanna do." Kendall exclaimed.

"Look! They can't surf. They can't- Tessa exclaimed til a wave hit her.

Riley and Jade laughed.

"What is so funny!?" Tessa yelled as she walked further out in the water.

"Nothing." Riley and Jade exclaimed.

Just then a BIG wave came.

**_Like it so far? Well it gets better. This was just a introduction to the characters. Tessa is a snobby girl and Gabby is a sweet girl (the opposite of Tessa.) Please continue reading and I update frequently. Smiles and Hugs :DDD~_**


	2. Tails & Meet Gabby Adams

**_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :). This chapter is basically the turning into mermaids and then, I will break into a POV for each character. Soon after I am done with POV'S I will just begin a regular story. Hope you enjoy._**

Once the big wave came, Tessa was screaming out for help.

"Why did she come!?" Kendall exclaimed

"How did she even know we were coming to the beach?" Sabrina exclaimed as well.

Just before Gabby could say what she wanted to say, they heard even more screaming.

"Look her friends got trapped!" Gabby exclaimed, but she was super panicky.

"Let her drown. She can live with a school of fish." Kendall said as she began walking to shore.

"No. Maybe we should help her." Gabby said as she tried walking out farther and farther.

"WHAT! Have you gone crazy Gabby?!" Sabrina said in her unusual angry-like tone.

"After all that Tessa has dome to you… you want to SAVE HER!?" Kendall exclaimed as she stopped walking towards shore.

Tessa and her friends still screamed as they were struggling to feel the rush of oxygen in there lungs.

"Do they not have lifeguards in this joint!?" Kendall exclaimed as she began walking towards Gabby again.

"I guess not." Sabrina replied.

As Sabrina replied, Gabby was paddling towards Tessa and her friends.

Waves kept hitting all of the group, which made them farther out each time a wave came.

"Gabby! The waves are to big! Don't go!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Should we go get help?!" Sabrina asked as she looked at Kendall, who had the same look on her face.

Just then a bigger wave was forming far out, but would eventually hit them.

"You have to paddle, not struggle." Gabby explained to Tessa, who was still busy struggling.

"Why are you helping me! I know what I am doing!" Tessa said loudly, but still snobby.

"Well, have fun drowning." Gabby said as she was about to paddle back to shore.

"NO! Help." Tessa said as she gave up.

The big wave was getting closer.

"Just paddle out to shore." Gabby explained once again.

"But what if a wave hits us." Riley asked.

"That's why you have a board." Gabby explained back.

"But what if a big one hits?" Jade asked.

"That rarely happens here." Gabby explained once again

"Yeah…rarely. I guess this is one of those rare times." Tessa exclaimed as she looked behind her.

Gabby looked back at noticed what they were amazed by.

"Paddle now!" Gabby yelled as she began paddling as fast as she could.

They all began paddling really fast.

"Were not going to make it!" Riley exclaimed as she began getting picked up by the wave.

Kendall and Sabrina were all paddling ahead in front of them.

Soon the lifeguards pulled out a red flag and noticed that the girls were to far out.

But by the time the lifeguards tried to make it, the wave wiped out all of them.

Gabby had always wanted to lay on her board at night with the calming waves crashing and the beautiful shining stars in the night sky. But however this was not how Gabby imagined it.

Gabby woke up as if she was unconscious.

She woke up looking around.

Although she couldn't see well, she did see some others on there boards, surrounding hers.

"Where am I?" Gabby asked herself.

Gabby looked around looking for land, but since it was so dark, she could barely see anything.

Before Gabby could say anything, Tessa woke up.

"Huh….? Where am I?" Tessa said as she woke up.

Tessa looked around and saw Gabby. They just blankly stared at each other. She wasn't mad, or sad, or happy with Gabby. She just stared.

"What?" Gabby said as she broke the silence.

"Nothing.." Tessa replied.

"Do you see anything?" Gabby said as she was still examining far out for land.

"No. Not from what I see." Tessa replied.

Just then Riley and Sabrina woke up.

"Ugh. My head hurts."Riley complained.

"Where am I?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Ohhh. I think I see something!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Really, what!" Gabby exclaimed back.

"I see land. I am not sure though." Tessa exclaimed.

Surprisingly it was a full moon. Gabby couldn't believe that the tides were so small.

"Then let's go." Riley exclaimed as she began paddling.

"No. We can't leave them here." Gabby explained back.

"To bad." Tessa exclaimed as she began paddling too.

"You do know one of you friends are still unconscious right?" Sabrina explained.

"….Ugh. Fine. But I am not waiting more than 5 minutes for these snobs to wake up." Tessa explained getting her snobby attitude back.

Sabrina and Gabby exchanged looks. But didn't say anything to each other.

3 minutes later of silence, both Jade and Kendall woke up.

"Yayyy! Now we can go!" Tessa said rushingly as she was already paddling the direction the land was.

Riley followed as did Jade who didn't exactly know what was happening.

"Well…shouldn't we follow?" Kendall exclaimed as she was still making moaning noises.

They followed quickly behind. They eventually made to the land.

"Oh I think I know where we are." Gabby explained.

"Then tell us."Tessa said in a boss like tone.

"Were on the edge of the state of California. But this part of California is just jungle and tree's." Gabby explained.

Gabby was right. This small part of California was dangerous. It had poisonous snakes, all kinds of bugs, and more.

"Then I don't want to go through it. I don't want to get bit by a mosquito." Tessa said like a spoiled rich girl.

"Well fine. YOU can stay here and starve." Gabby explained. She knew that the old Tessa was back.

They began walking through the jungle.

"Why are we following you?" Tessa asked with a not as snobby voice.

" Because I have been in this part before. I live about a mile away." Gabby replied.

The jungle wasn't that big, but since it had all kinds of different bad things in the jungle. No one ever explored it.

"A MILE!? I am not walking a mile!" Tessa exclaimed gaining her bad reputation back.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!?" Kendall said as she began getting fed up with Tessa.

"I was going to say that maybe when were walking down that way, we can use someone's phone to call someone." Gabby explained her plan.

"As long as I get out of this place." Tessa moaned.

They then walked through the swampy part of the jungle.

Soon they had to go under a big waterfall.

"Can I sit for a while? Tessa complained.

"Sit where!? Gabby replied. She wanted to keep moving. She planned on leaving Tessa.

"Yeah.. I am getting pretty tired myself." Sabrina added.

"Fine. But where will we go sit?" Gabby said as she gave up.

"Under this cave like thing." Tessa said as she pointed to it.

"Huh. I never seen this before." Gabby said as she walked into it with amazement.

"Wow this is beautiful." Gabby said as she looked around wondrously.

There was soft white sand surrounding the ring of rocks. There were to mini waterfalls falling into the mini pool of water. There were also beautiful Hawaiian flowers growing on the side of the cave.

"This really is pretty." Tessa added.

Sabrina wanted to get in the water.

"Aren't you tired of water?" Gabby asked Sabrina.

"Well yeah. But this feels like a hot spring. I something like this on T.V.

It also seems like there was a long underwater entrance to the ocean.

"Oh I want in!" Tessa shouted as she stepped in.

Everyone else go in but Gabby.

"Shouldn't we get moving?" Gabby asked knowing that they were getting of task.

"C'mon Gabbs, relax a bit. It feels go. Just for a second?" Kendall asked wanting Gabby to get in.

"Fine. Just for a minute." Gabby finally gave in like she always did.

Gabby sat in and did find it refreshing.

A minute passed and the full moon passed through the water fall, which made the mini water falls run faster. The water quickly started bubbling and little mini sparkles started bubbling from the pool.

"This is getting weird.."Tessa complained as she began to get out the pool.

"I think it feels pretty good." Kendall added.

The moon shined through the beautiful water of the waterfall.

Soon the moon passed the waterfall and everyone got out.

"That should have lasted longer." Kendall complained as they began walking.

"I think it should have lasted shorter. That was weird." Sabrina added to her comment.

Soon they made it to the city and called who they needed. Of course they were worried sick about everyone and they all made it home.

Gabby's POV

I woke up from the long night I had before. I yawned and noticed I woke up 30 minutes late.

"NO! I better get moving!" Gabby exclaimed as she jumped out of bed quickly.

She ran down the stairs of her house hold. She saw her father, which meant he was off that day.

"Hey Baby girl! Why didn't you wake up earlier?" Her father asked as he sat down with his newspaper.

"I don't know." Gabby replied.

Gabby poured some cereal and milk.

"I was worried about you last night." Her Father added.

"I already know." Gabby added as she took a bite of her fruit loops.

Just then Sofia ran downstairs with her beautiful thick,chocolate brown, hair.

"Hi Dad." Sofia said as she was already dressed and ready to go.

Sofia had on a blue and pink plaid shirt with a plain white shirt under it. She also had on a pair of white shorts and white vans.

"Why so dressed up?" Her father asked.

"I am not dressed up."Sofia replied as she turned on the T.V.

Gabby finally finished her breakfast and went up stairs. She would have to take a ultra fast shower, so she just jumped in.

10 second after jumping into the shower she fell on the floor of her bathroom. Gabby looked down to see a blue tail.

"What the…" Gabby whispered to herself. She then heard knocking at the door.

"Gabby? Can you hand me my toothpaste and toothbrush? I haven't brushed them yet." Sofia asked.

"Ummm…yeah…" Gabby told her. "Give me a minute… or 10…"

Gabby turned of the water, and tried to get out of her tub.

"Gabby?" Sofia asked.

"Yes…?" Gabby replied

"What is going on?" Gabby could tell her sister was getting in patient.

"Nothing just putting on my clothes.." Gabby replied.

Gabby didn't know what to do. She grabbed her towels and dried of and that's when her legs appeared back.

"What on earth just….- Gabby got interrupted by her sister coming in.

"Why are you sitting on the floor Gabby?" Her sister asked as she was getting her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I fell…" Gabby said as she knew that was a bad excuse.

"Okay then…" Sofia said weirdly as she walked away.

Gabby jumped up and put on her Hakuna Matata t-shirt and her light blue ripped jeans along with her blue converse.

She jumped down the stairs as her father had been rushing her.

Sofia and Caroline had been waiting downstairs for her.

"I am ready." Gabby announced

"What took you so long Gabby?" Her father asked politely.

"I woke up late. It kinda messed up my morning routine.." Gabby lied though she did wake up late.

"Whatever. Let's go." Her father replied as they left for school.

**_After the first couple POV'S the story will get more interesting trust me. Just give the story a chance._**

**_COMING UP:_**

**_Kendall's POV_**

**_SABRINA'S POV_**

**_TESSA'S POV_**

**_RILEY&amp;JADE'S POV (Yes there's are put together)_**

**_THE ACTION BEGINS._**

******_~:DD Smiles and Hugs ~_**


	3. Meet Kendall Matthews

Kendall's POV

Though I did like the "Jacuzzi" last was pretty weird.

As my alarm clock beeped away, I laid in bed thinking of what happened last night.

"I wonder what it did to us. I don't feel anything." Kendall thought to herself.

Her mom yelled at her from downstairs telling her to eat breakfast.

Kendall smacked her alarm clock and ran downstairs.

Kendall's long blonde hair swished as she ran down the stairs.

Kendall tried getting as much food, but as usual her brothers ate it up. All Kendall was left with was one strip of bacon.

"Mom." Kendall moaned biting her bacon.

"Sorry Ken. You snooze you lose." Her mom said as she patted her daughter on her head.

"How about this, I give you some money. You can eat breakfast at school." Her mother added.

"Thanks mom." Kendall replied as she collected her money.

"Now go upstairs and get dressed." Her mother said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Kendall ran upstairs and checked the time.

"Ugh. I won't have time to take a shower." Kendall moaned. "I'll just have to throw some clothes on."

Kendall quickly threw on some blue shorts, a fresh top that says wild on it, and a pair of pink converse.

She had to brush her teeth and wash her face.

After quickly brushing her teeth, she turned on the faucet to wash her face.

After throwing the drenched cloth onto her face, she grew a tail 10 seconds later.

"What the-" Kendall looked down.

"Man. I hope this didn't ruin my favorite outfit." Kendall complained.

"How did this even happen."Kendall thought to herself." I bet it was that cave." Kendall thought.

"How do I get rid of it?" Kendall thought to herself.

"If I have a tail when wet, I have legs when dry!" Kendall finally got it.

Kendall quickly got a dry towel and dried herself off. Kendall was taking this surprisingly well.

"Kendall get down here!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming! Kendall said as she quickly grabbed her rainbow tribal print backpack.

Kendall finally made it downstairs. She always had to leave early because her little brothers had to go to elementary school first.

When Kendall made it to her school, she went and at breakfast in the cafeteria. As soon as she was done, the bell rang. As soon as it did. The bell rang. Though she didn't have any classes with Gabby til the end of the day, she had classes with Sabrina.

As soon as Sabrina sat down next to her, Kendall wanted to say something, but wanted Sabrina to say something first. Though it seems Sabrina won't say anything. Kendall also didn't want to say anything because she didn't want others to hear. So she texted Sabrina since class hadn't started.

Sabrina texted her back "Why don't you just talk? I am sitting next to you? Lol"

Kendall quickly replied. "Well….I don't want others to hear."

Sabrina-"Well! Spill!

Kendall- Well um.. maybe I should just send this ? (it is suppose to be a fish).

Sabrina-What does that stand for?

Kendall:Well…um..I touched water.. and fish happened.

Sabrina- Oh thank god!

Kendall- What?!

Sabrina- Same thing happened to me.

Kendall- Then why didn't you say anything to me?

Sabrina- I was kinda scared to say something.

Kendall-Me too..

Just then the bell rang. And class began.

_LUNCH_

Kendall was the first to go to lunch. Just as Kendall bit into her burger, Tessa sat down.

"Kendall. I need to talk to you." Tessa said as she smacked her tray down.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"It has to involve my… body." Tessa replied.

"I am not answering any questions that revolve around that." Kendall replied.

"Not that. Something else." Tessa replied with a disgusting face.

"Well. What!?" Kendall asked.

"It is kinda..fishy. You get the metaphor?" Tessa asked smiling.

"Yeah. I know what your talking about." Kendall replied.

"How do you know?" Tessa asked.

"It happened to me." Kendall replied.

Just as that happened Sabrina sat down.

"Why is she sitting here." Sabrina asked in a mean tone.

"Fish." Kendall replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sabrina replied back.

Riley and Jade showed up.

"We already know your problem." Kendall said as they sat down with worried looks on there faces.

"Oh okay then." Riley replied.

_Last class of the day_

Gabby came in just after Kendall did.

"Hi Gabbs." Kendall said as she sat down.  
"Hi Ken." Gabby said as she sat down to.

Kendall had been called Ken so many times, she just let it pass.

"Can I TEXT you something important?" Kendall asked.

"Why not just TELL me something important." Gabby replied.

"Because it is SECRET IMPORTANT." Kendall replied.

"So TEXT me. Why are we TALKING like this?" Gabby asked.

"I don't REALLY know. Let's text." Kendall replied.

Kendall- You know that cave we went into last night?

Gabby- Who could forget?

Kendall-We it-

Gabby texted her before she could finish her sentence.

Gabby-Mermaid, I know.

Kendall- But how!?

Gabby- Take a guess.

Kendall-Oh.

Kendall- I got a question.

Gabby-Then tell me before were out of time.

Kendall- Do you want to come with me back to that cave?

Gabby-Sure. I wouldn't mind. But our parent's won't let us on the beach alone.

Kendall- Your right. I will just tell them I am going to the mall with you.

Gabby-Good idea. Text your mom and we will go after school.

Kendall and Gabby texted their parents and put there phones away.

"But wait. We won't have bathing suits." Gabby exclaimed.

"They go away, but come back dry. It happened to me today." Kendall explained back.

"Fine then! It is set." Gabby said as she clapped her hands happily.

"Should we invite Sabrina?" Kendall asked.

"Texting her now." Gabby replied as she pulled out her phone and began texting.

3 minutes later.

"I think the bell is late" Kendall said while scratching her head.

"Sabrina replied!" Gabby said while clapping her hands.

"Well what did she say?" Kendall asked

"I'm there." Gabby replied.

"It's set then!" Kendall added while clapping her hands.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Bout time!" Kendall said as she got her books out.  
_School's out_

They all met each other out side and walked outside.

"Ready to go?"Kendall asked as people ran beside them.

"Go where?"Tessa asked behind them.

"Why are you always eavesdropping on us?" Kendall asked.

"Who said I was?" Tessa asked.

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked as she stopped walking.

"I want to come with you." Tessa replied back.

"You don't even know where were going!" Gabby exclaimed.

"I can just follow you." Tessa exclaimed.

"Okay, but you won't like it very much." Kendall said as she began walking again.

They all walked to the beach.

"Why are we here? You know what happens when we touch water." Tessa explained before the got in the water.

"Like we said. You won't like where were going much." Kendall replied as she took of her shoes.

Sabrina and Gabby did the same thing.

"Bye Tessa." Gabby said as they ran to the water.

"I really don't wanna do this." Tessa exclaimed as she took of her shoes and jetted in the water.

Kendall looked at both Gabby's and Sabrina's tails. They were all different colors.

Gabby had a green one and Sabrina had a purple tail. Kendall's herself was blue.

Though Kendall,Gabby, and Sabrina could swim fast, Tessa feel behind.

"How do they swim so fast?" Tessa asked herself.

**_What will they discover? Will it be important? What will happen when the Blue moon appears next week? Find out in Sabrina's POV._**


	4. Meet Sabrina Davis

**_I am not getting many views. Sigh. I'll just write a few chapters._**

Sabrina's POV

As they swam towards the waterfall they transformed in it did take them a long time to make it considering how fast they swam, but they finally made it.

"Finally." I said as I swam to the shore.

"Umm. How do we dry?" Gabby asked.

Just as Gabby said that sentence Tessa showed up tired.

"Why are you here!" Kendall asked balling her fist with an angry tone.

Soon water began evaporating from her tail.

"What the.." Kendall said letting go of her fist.

The water stopped evaporating.

Kendall held out her fist again as the water began evaporating again.

Kendall's tail disappeared.

"That was weird." Kendall said as she began drying off me.

"Yeah.. it was." I said as I regained my legs and jumped up to my feet.

"Woah. My legs feel jelly like." I added.

Gabby was then dry.

"Hurry up twerp!" Tessa yelled at Kendall.

"Maybe I'll just leave you here." Kendall added as she began walking.

"NO! Sorry!" Tessa said with apologetic face."

"Don't say anything else bratty while were here." Kendall said as she begun drying Tessa's tail.

"I am not a brat! You are." Tessa whined.

"Well..I guess I don't have to dry you off.." Kendall said smartly as she stopped and began walking.

"Sorry! I can't control my mouth!" Tessa replied with another apologetic face.

"Fine." Kendall said as she was tired of arguing back and forth with Tessa.

As Tessa's feet reappeared, Tessa got up to her feet.

"Let's get moving!" Sabrina said proudly.

"Stop being-" Tessa covered her mouth as Kendall turned around and looked back at her.

"You can't go ONE minute without an insult. Can you?" Kendall asked as she started walking forward again.

"I CAN!"Tessa yelled back like a cheerleader.

"Can we just go in peace?" I asked nicely.

Neither of them replied.

"Now we can walk in peace and harmony." Gabby whispered to me.

I chuckled.

Though the water fall was deep into the "jungle" they finally made it.

Just as Tessa was about to walk in, I stopped her.

"Wait." I warned her.

"What? You can't tell me what to do!" Tessa yelled back.

"There you go again." Kendall replied.

"Shut UP for a minute." I yelled getting tired of their constant bickering.

I had heard people talking from inside the cave.

I took a peek inside and saw 3 other.. mermaids sitting in that pool.

"I know right!" Said one of the girls while laughing.

"I don't know. I just feels like someone has been here. Someone is trying to steal out place." One of the other girls added.

"What's the hold up?" Tessa asked while walking into the cave.

"NO! I screamed loudly.

The girls in the cave stopped talking. Tessa's mind went blank.

Kendall, Gabby, and me entered the cave as well.

There was a moment of silence as all the girls were just staring at each other.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked from the pool.

"Likewise." Kendall replied smartly.

"Well, I'm Samantha." One of the girls said snobbly.

"I'm Reagan." Said another.

"And I'm Dawn." The one in the front replied.

"Now answer our question." Reagan asked impatiently.

"I am Sabrina." I replied.

After I said my name, no one else replied. They just sat there with the same blank expression.

"That's Gabby.." I pointed. Though she didn't look back at me.

"That's Kendall.." I pointed once again without her looking at me.

"And…that's..um Tessa." Though Tessa did look back at me as I pointed.

"Okay then. Now that we got names out the way, GET out of our cave." Samantha said pointing at the exit.

"It's not yours." I said back.

Gabby pulled me off to the side to whisper.

"I don't think we wanna mess with these people." Gabby whispered with obvious fear in her voice.

"No. It's our cave to." I replied with an angry tone.

Kendall and Tessa joined our whisper chat.

"Gabby's right Brina. I don't want to mess with them." Kendall added with a worried face.

"HURRY UP OVER THERE!" One of them shouted.

"Oh come one Kendall, you like annoying people." I said getting more annoyed with the people around me.

I turned around, ignoring my friends opinions, and said my opinion.

"This is our cave too!" I shouted cheerfully and loud.

"You? Your cave?" Dawn said laughing in our faces.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked crossing her arms.

"You don't even have powers!" Dawn shouted at them while laughing.

"Powers?" I asked them funnily.

"The fact that you don't even know about them is funny. You haven't learned ANYTHING yet. Just watch. There is stuff about this cave we don't even know about." Dawn added snobbly.

"Can you tell us somethings about it?" Tessa asked nicer than she usually asked people.

All of them just laughed.

"No. Figure it out on your own. Trust me. When you see all the problems about being a mermaid, you won't want to be a mermaid anymore." Reagan added.

I had no words with this.

"Your lucky we even gave you this info." Samantha added.

"Let's go." Dawn told her friends as they submerged underwater and swam away.

"Wow. They are more snobby than Tessa." Kendall said with a disturbed face.

"I am not snobby for the last time!" Tessa yelled.

"STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" I yelled.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down Bria." Kendall said in her calming voice.

"Yeah." Tessa added taking Kendall's side literally.

"We have bigger problems to deal with right now." Gabby added as she looked at the 2 mini waterfalls.

I looked around as I thought about what they said."

_"__The fact that you don't even know about them is funny. You haven't learned ANYTHING yet. Just watch. There is stuff about this cave we don't even know you see all the problems about being a mermaid, you won't want to be a mermaid anymore."_

That thought stayed in Sabrina's head for a while as she looked around the cave.

"Hey remember that it was a full moon the other night?" I asked as the others were walking as well.

"Yeah." Gabby replied.

"Well. I think that's what caused us to… you know." I said taking a guess.

"Maybe." Kendall added as she touched the pretty flowers that had water on them.

"Does everything have water on it in this place?" Kendall said as she fell with her sky blue tail.

"Wait. Remember when you used your fist to evaporate the water?" I asked as I was tempted to touch the water, but then remembered what happens to me. I forgot that fast.

"Yeah." Kendall said laying there with her tail.

"I think that may have been what they meant when we have powers." Sabrina said as she sat down.

"SO I HAVE POWERS!?" Tessa yelled as it echoed against cave walls.

"Keep your voice down Tessa. You already have a power." I told her.

"Oh yeah." She said as she sat down too.

"I have to go.." Tessa said as she left mysteriously.

Tessa dived into the water and left.

"That was weird." Kendall said as she dried herself off.

"But, there are others secrets, about this place we don't know of." I said.

Kendall jumped to her feet.

"Yeah." Gabby replied wanting to touch the waterfall.

"Can I touch this?" Gabby asked.

"Sure. But I'm not drying you off." Kendall said as she giggled.

Gabby quickly rethought her decision.

I looked at my watch and realized how late it had gotten.

"We need to parents must be worried sick!" I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

I dived into the pool and went through the underwater entrance. As Kendall and Gabby left, Sabrina found something she had never found before.

It was a spell. A spell made by a bad mermaids before her. I didn't want to read it before I let Gabby or Kendall see it. So I swam back home.

After I had returned home, my parents came and hugged me.

"Sabrina! Baby! Where have you been?" My father asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Just help with a little homework and of corse we went to the mall of corse."I said as I made my excuse.

"I think she is lying." My little sister,Brooke, said as she got up from the couch.

"What makes you think I'm lying." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Your always hiding something." Brooke replied crossing her arms too.

"Brooke. Leave Sabrina alone." My mom yelled from the kitchen as she began making dinner.

"Ugh. They always take your side." Brooke said as she went up stairs angrily.

"She's a Twit." I said as I sat down and turned on the T.V.

"You're not off the hook either, Sabrina." Why didn't you answer your phone?" My mom asked as she sat down.

I did not have an excuse about that.

"My phone died." I said as I realized that was a bad excuse.

"Okay, Sabrina. Next time be more responsible and keep your phone charged." Her mom said getting back up.

"Okay." I said as I got my backpack with the spell and went back upstairs and went to my room.

As I walked into my room, Brooke was in there looking in my closet.

"Brooke….What are you doing!?" I said walking up to her.

"Looking for cute clothes." Brooke replied still looking through my closet.

"Get out." I said pointing at the door.

"No. Why should I?" Brooke said, finally looking up.

"Because It's my room you brat!" I screamed at her.

"I just wanna borrow one shirt!" Brooke said as she began to yell to.

"NO! Get out of my room!" I yelled at her.

"Fine!" Brooke said knocking down my table with water on it.

I quickly past Brooke to the bathroom and I fell flat on the ground.

"Uh…Sabrina. I'm taking you top." Brooke said deviously.

"No your not!" I said getting more aggravated.

"What is going on up there!?" My mom yelled as she came up the stairs.

"This can't get any worse." I whispered to myself.

"Brooke. What did you do?" My mom asked my sisters outside the door.

I began looking for towel, since we usually keep them in a closet outside the bathroom.

Brooke told her the story.

"Sabrina..Why didn't you let Brooke borrow your shirt?" My mom asked knocking on the door.

And Brooke says she always takes my side.

"Open the door." My mom asked.

"I can't." I said.

Brooke went wandering into my room again.

"Why not?" My mom asked still knocking on the door.

I couldn't wait for my tail to dry so, I tried getting the towel of of the sink.

I reached the mini towel and dried of as much as I could, and my tail went away.

I quickly opened the door.

"Why couldn't you open the door before?" My mom asked.

Brooke began going through my book bag, when she saw the spell.

"Ohh…." Brooke said picking it up and taking it to her room.

Just before I said something, the timer of my mom's food went off.

"We'll talk later." My mom said running downstairs.

As I walked back into my room, I didn't know that Brooke took my spell.

I finished my homework for that day and, (luckily) ,my mom forgot about the bathroom thing.

_School_

Brooke was the first to go to school, since she was only in 5th grade.

"Bye TWIT!" I yelled at her as she walked up to the doors of her school.

"SHUT UP SABRINA!" Brooke yelled back.

Just before I could say anymore, my mom rolled up my window.

"Sabrina. Stop taunting your sister. Your more mature than that." My mom said pulling out of Brooke's school.

"Ugh." I said. I was getting tired of my mom talking about me being "mature"

**_(Though this wasn't planned, this is a small POV)_**

**_Brooke's POV._**

I walked through the busy hallways of the elementary school. It isn't as busy as Sabrina's middle school, but you know.

I walked into 's classroom, and I saw my best friends (that are twins) Ashlynn and Amber.I walked up to them and I saw that they were fighting.

"Can you 2 ever stop fighting?" I asked them.

"You always fight with your sister." Amber told me.

"Yeah, but she is actually annoying." I replied as I put my book bag down.

"Hey! Sabrina is super nice to me!" Ashlynn added.

"Anyways..Speaking of my sister…I found this in her room." I said as I go it out of my book bag.

"Ewww..it's dusty looking." Amber complained.

"No. It's just the paper. Look at what it says." I said as I showed it to them.

"Won't Sabrina be mad?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yes… that's why I took it!" I said.

"Say it."I said as I showed them the picture

It said

"**_Never,Ever,Give up the dream._**

**_Being a mermaid is super supreme._**

**_If you say this spell, you'll never know_**

**_your family will be gone within a moment_**

**_I sit here and read to you_**

**_what happened to me and will happen to you."_**

What Brooke didn't know was that was a spell, from a cursed mermaid.

"Wowwww. That's some weird stuff." Amber said after they had read it.

"I know." I said as I put it back into my book bag.

"What does it mean?" Ashlynn asked.

"I don't know. I am going to confront Sabrina." I said.

"You always confront her." Amber added.

The bell rang.

_HOME_

(Now Sabrina's POV)

Sabrina came home mad because she knew what Brooke had done.

"Brooke! Get down here!" I yelled at her.

As I entered the house there was a note left on the counter.

"_Sabrina, I leave this note because there was an emergency with your Father's grandmother in San Francisco. I called your friends so you could stay with one of them for a while. But tonight, none of them were available, so you'll have to watch Brooke. But make sure you bring some clothes before you go to school, so Kendall's mother can pick you up. There's dinner in the fridge. Love you ;). Get back as soon as I can._

Though I was worried about, Grandma, I was more mad that Brooke took my spell, AND I had to watch her for a FULL night.

"Brooke!" I yelled as I ran upstairs.

"Yes, sister." Brooke said suspiciously.

"Where is that paper I had?" I asked her crossing my arms.  
Brooke handed it to me.

"Mermaid!" She yelled at me.

"How could I even be a mermaid you DONK!" I yelled back.

"Why is it talking about mermaids then?" Brooke said calming down.

"It was homework for my social studies class you idiot" I lied back.

"Oh.."Brooke said.

"Your telling my social studies teacher you took my homework." I said as I swished my black hair in her face as I left her hideous room.

I put the spell in her BROOKE PROOF locker.

"I haven't told them the spell yet.." I said as I picked up the phone

**_Well. If you even made it this far in the story, THANK YOU! But if 1… JUST ONE, person reviews this, I'll write the rest. _**

~ :DD Smiles and Hugs!~


	5. Meet Tessa Turner

**_So I got another view, YAY! But I can't decide if I wanna give Tessa an individual chapter, so I just did, so for next chapter, nobody's POV will be in any chapters after this. I also think this chapter starts a LOT of action (Drama between Tessa and the other fellow mermaids). _**

**_Tessa's POV_**

"All I wanna do, is ruin Gabby and her friends powers." I said to myself.

"I don't know why." I asked myself in my mind.

Tessa out she was a mermaid in her big indoor pool. (Though she hadn't found her powers yet.)

I got up from my bed and went into my bathroom.

I ran some water in my bathtub. I felt tempted to touch the water, but she then remembered she was a mermaid when she touched water.

As I got into the bathtub, I realized I forgot my towel in my bedroom. I quickly tried to in and out, but it was to late. My toes started tingling and I turned into water for a split second before turning into….. a mermaid.

I quickly drained all of the water and waited for my tail to dry naturally.

I had time despair because I always wake up early.

I sat there for a while and thought to myself.

"Why do I hate Gabby?" I asked myself.

"She never did anything to me."

I almost wanted to trust Gabby the other night, as I stared at her, when I was on my board.

She asked me the what I was looking at.

I was sitting there starring at her she was so pretty. I was always kinda jealous, but yet sorry for Gabby. Though her name was ugly. She is pretty nice.

"Tessa!" My mom called from outside my door.

"Yes MOM!?" I yelled back.

"Are you changing yet?" My mother asked, knocking on the door.

" No… taking a bath." I replied trying to get out of my tub.

"Hurry up Tessa. We don't have all day." My mom said as she left the room.

I got out of the tub and tried to make it to my room.

I eventually grabbed the towel of my bed and dried off.

My tail then disappeared.

I then quickly put on my purple skirt, with a sky blue shirt that had the words "Good vibes" on the front in purple letters. I also put on some purple flats and threw my hair into a blonde ponytail.i had trouble with my hair because it was stringy,but curly. That's why I love Gabby's hair. It's so thick and long. I also always wanted to dye my hair like Sabrina, but apparently to my mom, "Your hair is to valuable. Nag nag nag!"

I ran downstairs and ate breakfast. I went outside and began walking down the street.

I lived less than a mile away from the school. About 1/4 of a mile.

I eventually got to school and saw Gabby.

"Do I base my life of Gabby?" I asked my self.

I soon got pushed by some boy, causing me to drop my books and pencils everywhere.

The boy soon laughed for about 15 second. Then left. I assume he is an eighth grader.

Gabby took a glance at me as I got up and dusted off my skirt.

Then in a blink of an eye, she was back to talking to Sabrina and Kendall.

I picked up my books and pencils and quickly ran to my locker.

"Maybe I deserved that." I said to myself as I got my sketchpad for art out.

I also redone my ponytail, because when I fell on the floor, my hair went everywhere.

I decided to TRY and be nicer to Gabby. But I REALLY hate that Kendall girl. She's annoying.

I sat down next to her during class, though I said hi, Gabby did not reply. About 30 second of silence, Gabby finally replied. "Hi" Gabby replied back. It seems she was deciding to talk to me or not.

"What did you do for your sketchpad assignment?" I asked her getting my sketchpad on the page I did the assignment on.

Gabby gave me a look. Not a bad one, not a good one, just a weird one.

"Um. I just drew a picture of Up. I love the colorful balloons." Gabby replied.

"I actually have a question for you." Gabby asked me.

"Ask!" I said proudly clapping my hands.

"Are you trying to trick me?" Gabby asked with a weird facial expression.

"No. I am trying to be nice to you now." I replied with a cheerful voice.

" …." Gabby responded.

"Okay Students. Get out your art supplies."Ms. Taze said as she sat in her chair.

Gabby got an idea.

"Hey…Tessa. Can I borrow some of your art supplies.

"Sure." I responded.

A few minutes later, Gabby "accidentally" broke my colored pencils.

"Oh..Tessa!" Gabby said sarcastically. "I accidentally broke your colored pencils."

Slightly mad, I continued drawing.

Gabby then accidentally spilled pink paint (not touching me) on my painting

"Sorry Tessa!" Gabby said sarcastically again. "I am causing way to many accidents today."

Getting more mad… I just got out another page from my sketchbook.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for lunch!" Ms. Taze said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

I got out my lunch box and of course went to the cafeteria.

I sat down my lunchbox and unpacked my lunch.

"I need a fork." I said as I got up to get some plastic silverware.

As I walked back to my table, Gabby had spilled my drink all over my lunch.

"Gabby….!" I said. "This is the last straw."

"I thought you were being nice." Gabby said.

"That's because I was Gabby!" I said madly and walked off.

As I walked away, I saw Kendall and Sabrina.

"Someone's fiery." One of them said behind my back.

I backed up.

"What!?" I said getting more angry.

"Nothing." Sabrina replied.

"What's wrong? Did your curls mess up?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"You still see curls in my hair right? Dummy." I replied crossing my arms, getting my snobby reputation back.

"Ugh. Why did we even stop and talk to you." Kendall asked as she began walking.

Gabby walked into our conversation. Kendall stopped walking.

"Tessa, I am sorry." Gabby said.

"Trickster." I told back.

"I'm not tricking you!" Gabby replied.

"I don't understand." Kendall asked.

"You never understand anything." Sabrina replied. "Let's go sit down."

Me and Gabby continued our conversation.

"Why did you do all that stuff to me then?" I asked her wanting to cry and get mad at her at the same time.

It took a while for Gabby to reply.

"Ugh. I wanted to see if you really were trying to be my friend." Gabby replied.

"And to think. I was trying to warm up to you.

I walked out the cafeteria.

Eventually, the school day was over, and my mom came and picked me up.

"Hi, Tessa. How was school." My mom asked.

I didn't reply. I just looked out the window.

"Okay then." my mom said pulling off.

As soon as we got home, I asked mom if I could go to the beach, since it was only up the road, away from her school.

"No! Certainly not!" My mom exclaimed.

"Why not!?" I complained.

"Not since what happened a week or 2 ago." My mom said locking the door.

"Ugh." I said going upstairs

"Just go into the pool." My mom said as she began walking up stairs.

I slowed down. I had an idea.

"Yeah. Good idea." I replied.

"Good. I'll be upstairs. I have to do some paperwork."My mom said going into her room.

I quickly put on my bathing suit, grabbed a bag with my keys and my phone.

I silently closed the door and began walking down the street.

As I gained closer to the beach, I dropped my beach bag and ran to the water.

As I swam towards the island, I finally made it through the underwater entrance.

From what I saw, I saw 2 tails. They looked like the evil girls, but she couldn't tell.

She wanted to go and see who it was, but she didn't know. She paused for a minute, but decided to be "curious" (noisy) and find out who this was.

It was her best friends Riley and Jade.

They stopped chatting and looked at Tessa.

Long moment of silenced.

"Um. It's not what it looks like." Riley tried to explain.

"Why didn't you call me or text?" I asked hurt.

"Because…" Jade began to explain.

"NO! Just don't!"I said wanting to cry.

"Tessa, calm down." Riley said trying to calm me.

Just after Riley said that, Kendall came into the pool cave.

"Hi I got your text….'" Kendall said as she arose from the water.

Gabby and Sabrina arose from the water.

There was a VERY LONG moment of silence between everyone,looking at me.

I sat there hurt and angry, but sad and alone.

"Was I really that bad to the point where my "friends" don't even like me?" I asked my self.

"Tessa.." Gabby added trying to comfort me.

"No. Gabby. No." I pleaded wanting to leave.

"Just leave me alone." I asked all of them and I left.

As I left, I watched them underwater as I began to leave the cave.

I didn't want to go home. I wanted to go farther. But something told me not to.

I just wanted to get away from them.

As I swam farther and farther away from home I felt like something was watching me.

I swam a bit farther, nothing but ocean. But I felt something. I looked back I saw something in far distance, but couldn't see.

I stopped swimming and looked. I still felt something. I looked back figure was getting closer. In didn't want it's attention just in case it was something bad.

But as soon as I looked away

Something snatched my up.

**_What do you think? What do you think snatched Tessa up? What was that figure? Would someone find her? Hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_~Smiles and Hugs :)~_**


	6. What's Wrong With Tessa?

Tessa's POV

I tried to get away, but my struggling made it worse.

Gabby had followed me. I could tell she was tired of swimming, but Tessa never stopped.

Gabby saw me struggling as she was fighting… the "water".

Gabby had used her power (freezing) against the "water" thing as it tried to take Tessa.

Gabby found her power at home while her little sister,Caroline,had a cup of water in her hand and Caroline had threatened to splash it on her, Gabby held out her hands trying to tell her to stop, but when she held her hands out she froze the water. (I heard there conversation at lunch)

Back to the "water" thing, Gabby froze it, which gave me enough time to escape from it. The "water" broke into many pieces and fell deep into the ocean.

I looked at Gabby, I , nor she said anything.

I swam back without words.

Gabby followed as it was getting late.

I got back to shore and grabbed her my bag. I had 4 missed calls by her mother.

My mother left 2 voicemails.

**_"_****_Tessa! Where are you!? Why did you leave the house when I told you not to!? Get back here NOW!" _**My mother exclaimed.

2 hours later her mom left a voicemail again.

**_" _****_Tessa. Please call me back I am worried sick about you! Please! I still love you baby girl!"_** My mother said in a more soft-spoken tone.

I walked back home and opened the door to my mom trying to call me again.

My mother ran to me.

"Tessa! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you! Don't go out like that again!" Her mother said laughingly.

Though I wanted to hug and laugh to her back, I just replied "Sorry I was gone to long" and ran upstairs.

My mom looked at me as I ran upstairs. I was still heartbroken from what everyone did to me. I tried being nice, and I got this as a result. What else does the world want from me.

I stayed in my bed and laid there. I thought about the mermaid thing, if I had powers, What was that water thing, and about my "friends." I wanted to go back to the water. I felt attracted to it. But I didn't want my mom worried again. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up and hit my alarm clock as it beeped.

I lifted my head and turned on the T.V. I got up after about 15 minutes and brushed my messy blonde hair. I then took my bath and washed my hair. After I dried off, I brushed my teeth, causing me to get my tail (toothpaste stuff getting on her chin.) I dried of with a hair drier. I then braided my hair and threw on some ripped denim shorts with a blue shirt that said the sky is the limit. I just threw on some white sandals.

I ran downstairs with my chevron print backpack.

I began to open the door, but my mom stopped me.

"So you're not going to talk or eat breakfast with me?" My mom asked eating some french toast.

I don't know why I was in such a hurry. I didn't wanna go to school as see Gabby or Riley or whatever.

I closed the door and sat down. My mom handed me pancakes.

"Why didn't you say anything last night when I saw you get home?" My mom asked putting french toast in her mouth.

"I did say something. Somebody just said something to me and I wanted to be alone." I explained to my mother.

"Oh." My mom said finishing her french toast.

"Well. It is about time for you to go to school." My mom announced pouring her a cup of juice.

I finished my pancakes and packed up.

I walked out the door and waved to my mom, she waved back. And I was off to school.

**_Gabby's POV_**

I walked into the school. As usual it was packed with people talking at lockers, trying to finish homework, and people getting books out of there lockers.

I saw Tessa at her locker. I wanted to go up to her, but then again, she would just turn me off.

I have never seen this half of Tessa. I could tell she wanted to apologize, but I was to much of a fool to tell. I didn't wanna sound like a coward. I decided to walk up to her.

Tessa glanced at me.

"What do you want." Tessa asked closing her locker.

"I just um. Wanted to apologize." I told her hoping she would accept my apology.

"Yeah. Okay." Tessa said in a tone where it sounded like she didn't accept it.

"So….you accept my apology?" I asked her as she began walking to class.

"Yeah. I guess." Tessa added as she dodged a 6th grader.

"So…are you my friend?" I asked still not convinced.

"I assume so." Tessa said as she made her way towards the science hallway.

Tessa eventually went into her chemistry class.

I walked in with her since of coarse we have class together.

I sat down next to Tessa.

"So you aren't mad anymore?" I asked her still not gaining her acceptance of my apology.

"No.I can't stay mad forever." She replied with the same dull tone.

"You aren't really accepting my apology, are you?" I asked her.

"No. I'm not mad." Tessa replied turning around to look in my golden brown eyes.

"I had nothing to do with you and your friends!" I replied. It seemed I was getting no where with Tessa.

"Not the friend thing. The fact that I was trying to be nice to you and just.. overused me and…never mind." Tessa turned back to the board.

"I regret everything I did Tessa. I'm sorry! Can't you tell I am trying my best to be friends with you!?" I was almost to my breaking point.

The Bell Rang.

Tessa looked at me once again, but this time, not so dead in the eye. I looked deep into her eyes. They were a light icy blue. But before I said anything else, she turned back around. It was like she was wanting to apologize, but the other half of her didn't want her to.

After a couple of classes, it was lunch time.

Immediately I sat down next to Tessa who was eating alone.

"Hi…Tessa." I said smiling.

Tessa did not reply. She just sat there eating her food.

Sabrina and Kendall sat down.

"Hi Gabby." Sabrina said cheerfully.

Tessa actually looked up. They met eye to eye, but once again, didn't say anything.

Tessa looked back down and began eating her food again.

"What's her problem?" Kendall asked out loud.

"Kendall!" I said getting a bit furious.

Tessa got up and sat somewhere else.

"I didn't do anything!" Kendall replied.

"You didn't have to say "What's wrong with her?" I replied madly.

"Well SORRYY!" Kendall replied moving as well.

"She always gets mad like that." Sabrina said biting into her pizza.

"Yeah." I said slapping my hand on my face.

I looked around to see where Tessa went, I saw 3 familiar faces sitting with her. It was Riley,Jade,and Kendall (why?).

I immediately get up and move over there. It seems Sabrina followed. I smacked my tray on the table.

"Hey Everybody!" I tried to say cheerfully.

Everyone just looked at me. I just sat down.

"Look, Tessa I'm sorry. I didn't invite you because I thought you were busy." Riley tried saying to Tessa calmly..

Tessa still didn't say a word.

I could tell Tessa was aggravated.

Everybody was crowding her asking her with questions and answers, she just got up and left. She didn't even throw away her food. I didn't know what was wrong with Tessa.

Everybody looked at each other. Though Riley wanted to get up, I told her not to.

"Don't go Riley. She wants to be alone right now." I said.

Riley sat back down.

Kendall's POV

After lunch was over, I walked to English class. My last class of the day. I sat down next to.. guess who..(no big shock) Tessa.

She looked at me as I sat down.

"Hi Teesa!" I said cheerfully as I sat down.

Once again she didn't say anything. But 1 minute later, she decided to say something.

"Hi." she decided to say.

"OMGGGGG! You said something!" I said happily.

"So, what?" Tessa asked finally taking her eyes off the table.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked finally getting her to get her eyes on me.

She took my attention away.

"Well,why are you ignoring everyone?" I asked knowing that my previous question is going to far to fast.

I gained her attention again.

"Because everyone is making me mad, or sad and I just don't wanna talk to anyone today!" She began to raise her voice.

"Well. Don't be mad at everybody. Me nor Sabrina did anything to you." I said trying to comfort her.

"I thought you hated me." Tessa asked, making progress.

"No. I just like annoying people." I replied.

"I know. I shouldn't be mad at you or Sabrina." Tessa said with a more cheerful voice.

"Yay! Tessa back?" I asked happily.

"Well. Not really. Not for Gabby,Riley, or Jade." Tessa replied.

"One step at a time." I thought.

"Well. That's okay. For right now." I replied.

"There is one thing I am worried about." Tessa pleaded.

"What?" I asked.

"Well. Those girls we saw? They said we don't know what's going to happen!" Tessa exclaimed. I've never seen **_NICE _**Tessa before.

"Don't worry. They're just bullies." I told her wondering where the bell was.

"But I looked it up and…..our kind… is attracted to full moons or blue moons etc!" Tessa exclaimed again.

The teacher put some chemical pairings on the board." Mrs. Jones said as she begun to write.

"The bell is running late. So for now, just write down some of these chemical pairings.

"Don't worry Tessa! Stop worrying!" I exclaimed back.

"I'm serious Kendall."She stopped copying the chemical pairings on the board.

I quickly looked back at her. I could tell she was serious.

"Okay! I'll stay inside or whatever." Kendall replied.

"Good!" Tessa said smiling and flipping her pretty braid back.

I felt like I was getting on Tessa's good side.

I finished with Chemistry and the bell rang for school to get out.

As I began walking out, Tessa gave me her number.

"Text me!" Tessa said smiling as she walked out the door.

As I stepped back, I walked right into Gabby.

"Hey Kendall. I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said in the cafeteria." Gabby said rubbing her head.

"No. Gabby. It's fine." I said rubbing my head too.

"What were you and Tessa talking about?" Gabby asked.

I was about to reply but I hesitated.

"Do you want Tessa to like you?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Kinda!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Gabby. Everyone doesn't have to like you." I tried to say as nice as possible.

"But they do. Kendall!" Gabby exclaimed.

"No they don't Gabby!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh. I don't have time to argue." Gabby said as she began walking.

Just as Gabby walked away, Tessa texted me.

"Hey Kendall!" Tessa said beginning of our chat.

Kendall-Hi!

Tessa-Wanna come over? I mean, if you want to.

me text my mom.

Tessa-Okay.

Kendall texted her mother.

Kendall-She said I could come. Well she actually said "Anything for my children to get away for a while."

Tessa- Lol :-)

Kendall-Where do you live?

Tessa-I'm outside.

Kendall-Oh, Okay!

Kendall put away her phone and met Tessa outside.

"Hi!"Tessa said happily waving her hand at me.

Though I was happy I saw this side of Tessa, she was more hyper than I thought.

"So….what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much." Tessa replied calming down.

"You walk home?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I only live like 1/4 of a mile away from here." Tessa replied.

"Cool. I live like 3 miles away." I replied.

"You didn't say anything to Gabby about the moon or anything right?" Tessa asked.

I didn't feel like answering this question. I was basically getting used just for these 2 to ask questions about one another.

"No. No she didn't." I decided to let it go.

"Oh Okay." Tessa replied.

We walked and talked a little, and eventually we made it to her house.

Tessa unlocked the door and opened to an empty house.

"Oh a note!" Tessa said excitedly.

Tessa opened the note, and it read….

**_"_****_Hi Tessa! You probably just got home! I just had a business emergency at work and had to fill in for someone who just got sick. I'll be home around 7 o' clock. Bye Baby! Stay in the house though!_**

**_XOXO Mom!_**

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"That you didn't get to see you're mom." I replied.

"Oh, that! She always gets called into work like that." Tessa replied.

"Wanna swim?" Tessa asked putting down our book bags.

"I guess. But where?" I asked.

Tessa walked me down a hall and showed me her indoor pool.

"Woah!" I said walking in.

"Yeah. Cool right?" Tessa said shaking her head up and down.

I just walked into the pool, knowing my tail appears even with clothes on. My bright blue colored hair. The beautiful color of Tessa's eyes.

I began to swim. Her pool was huge!

Tessa dived in after me. Her tail was rainbowish. Not fair!

I think Tessa had learned to swim before the "mermaid" thing happened, because there was a deep pool (like 8ft. Like at special swimming places). But there was also a jacuzzi and a regular pool.

Tessa began swimming underwater. She swam so gracefully. She could swim backwards,upside down, sideways. I could barely swim fast the regular way. Before I tried to swim just as Tessa did, she went up. So I went up.

"You do know we can breathe underwater right?" I asked her wanting to go back under.

"I know. I just wanted to see the time." Tessa said looking at her phone.

"Well what time is it?" I asked.

"5:30." Tessa replied, turning her phone back off.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked her.

"I want to see you do your power again." Tessa replied.

"Power?" I didn't remember.

"Where you heated our "tails" when we went to-" I cut Tessa off.

"Oh. I remember now." I said.

I began putting my hand in the same motion I did before.

The water began to bubble like a jacuzzi and it kinda became like a sauna with all the water evaporating.

I stopped bubbling the water.

"What's your power?"I asked her.

"Watch this." She said turning her hand at the water in a different motion.

Soon the pool turned into Jelly, but a few second later it turned back into water.

"Cool." I said pointing to it.

"Yeah. I wish it could stay." Tessa said.

"Hey, first to the other end of the lap pool is the winner." I said about to submerge.

"You're on." Tessa said quickly submerging underwater.

I quickly followed.

**_Sabrina's POV_**

Gabby and I were hanging out at my house, since it was my mom and dad's anniversary and they were out.

"Brooke. Where is my bathing suit?" I asked her looking in her room.

She looked up from her laptop and looked at me.

"Why?" She asked deviously.

"I need it." I told her looking through her drawers.

"Stop looking through my drawers." Brooke demanded shutting one on me.

"You don't tell me what to do." I told her still looking through her drawers.

Gabby stood at the doorway, watching.

"I don't have your swimsuit, doof." Brooke said watching me open the rest of her drawers.

"Your a doof….doof!" I said her her with a higher voice.

Brooke ignored me.

I continued looking through her doors and looked at her closet.

Brooke looked at me looking at her closet.

"No. Sabrina! Stop!" Brooke said pushing me out the way.

"Brooklyn Beatrice Davis. Don't push me!" I said getting angry.

Brooke stopped pushing. "You know I hate it when you say my middle name!" Brooke yelled back.

"I'm just gonna go to your room and watch some.. Uh….T.V." Gabby interrupted.

Gabby ran towards my room.

"I don't care." I said about to open her closet door again.

"Sabrina Katherine Davis." Brooke said deviously.

I opened her closet door.

"Doesn't bother me. Unlike you, my mom gave me a GOOD middle name." I said deviously back.

I found my swimsuit under a bunch of Brooke's old baby stuff in her closet.

"I knew it!" I yelled.

Brooke crossed her arms.

"Brooklyn Beatrice Davis-0! Sabrina Katherine Davis-1!" I yelled joyfully running down to my room.

I bounced on my bed.

" 's happy." Gabby said still watching "The Iron NERD!"

"This show is stupid." I told her.

"I know. That's why I watch it." Gabby replied glued to the T.V

Gabby turned off the T.V.

"Why do you even need your bathing suit?" Gabby asked.

"I was going to swim in the morning." I replied.

"Oh."Gabby replied.

"By the way, why didn't you ask Kendall to come?" I asked.

"Ugh. Don't get me started. She's hanging out with Tessa." Gabby replied slumping on my bed.

"What's up with Tessa anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's mad at everyone."Gabby replied.

I got up and looked out the window. I stopped listening to Gabby's story and looked outside. I felt lured to it.

Gabby followed and waved her hand in my face.

"Sabrina….? I was talking." Gabby said still waving.

I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I said feeling dizzy for some reason.

"You looked at the moon." Gabby replied.

"I…I did?" I stuttered a little.

"Yeah…"Gabby said getting confused.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why don't we just sit down…" Gabby suggested.

"Yeah…" I said

"Wait. I need to brush my teeth." I said walking to the bathroom.

I walked to my bathroom and turned on the faucet.

I turned on the water and tried to be careful with it. I began to brush me teeth.

Brooke walked in and asked a question.

"Hey Sabrina. I need help with my homework. Can you help?" Brooke asked.

I shook my head.

I spit everything out and left, but I left the water on. What I didn't know was something was following me..


	7. Will The Trio Break Apart?

Gabby's POV

I stayed over Sabrina's and it was pretty fun til something very weird happened.

Though I was downstairs making Rollie Rolls (Pizza rolls ^.^), Sabrina came down the stairs frantically.

"Gabby! Did you see that?" Sabrina asked worriedly.

"Obviously not if I was down here making Rollie Rolls." I said putting the pan in the oven.

"Well! I'll just have to tell you the story!" Sabrina exclaimed.

I set the timer and sat down next to Sabrina.

"Well….It's….um..kinda hard to explain." Sabrina said as she turned the T.V off.

"Well…I got time." I said looking at the timer.

"So…you know how I went and brushed my teeth right?" Sabrina asked while rubbing her fingers through her mocha brown hair.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well. Um I forgot to turn it off." Sabrina said. Though she stopped combing through her hair.

"And where is this story going?" I asked her.

"Well..your gonna laugh at this…" Sabrina asked adding in a small laugh.

"I'm always up for a laugh.." I added.

"Okay….the water I forgot to turn off…it…"Sabrina stopped.

"Your Rollie Rolls are almost done!" Sabrina said trying to procrastinate.

" the story." I asked her.

"I don't wanna. It will make me sound crazy." Sabrina moaned.

"No it won't. I promise." I added.

"Okay. Well….the water….it followed me." Sabrina finally said letting in a gasp of relief after.

I bursted laughing.

"The water followed you?" I said putting quotations before and after followed.

"It's not funny Gabby! I'm serious. Some water thing tried to attack me or Brooke." Sabrina said getting serious.

I could tell she began getting serious.

"Okay…so what did it do?" I asked her.

"It tried to attack me…like I said." Sabrina replied.

"So it hit you or what?" I asked her.

"It tried." Sabrina replied. "As soon as I looked at it…it turned back around."

"Okayyyyyyy….." I said.

"Just forget it. Probably just Brooke trying to pull a prank." Sabrina said.

"Hey, let's pull a prank on her." I said deviously.

"I'll go get the silly spray." Sabrina said jumping into my plan

We laughed the rest of the night away.

Kendall's POV

I actually had a lot of fun with Tessa last night, though I don't understand what she was talking about with full moons but…. anyways.

I called my mom and she came and picked me up. I hadn't planned on staying over and I had to sleep in my clothes! I HATE sleeping in my clothes. I went home and took a quick bath. I dried myself off and then rushed to put on some fresh clothes. I put on a white t-shirt with a yellow daisy on it with bright yellow shorts, along with some white sandals. As soon as I got dressed I went and the mirror and brushed my teeth. After I had brushed my teeth I ran downstairs. I soon saw my mother grabbing her pocket book as if she was about to leave.

"Mom...where are you going?" I asked her.

"Just down to the mall and the store." She replied walking towards the door. "You wanna go?"

I looked around the house. Everyone was gone.

" father took them out to celebrate Liam's 8th birthday." My mom said stopping.

"Why aren't you there?"I asked my mother.

"I had to pick up my daughter." my mother replied.

"Who?" I asked actually clueless.

My mom giggled. "Let's go Kendall." she said as left out the door.

As we walked out I asked her a question out of no where.

"Why did you name me Kendall." I asked her.

"Because I just did." My mom replied stepping into the car.

"But what's the reason?" I asked her.

"I told you. I just thought it was a good name." My mom said starting the car.

"Ugh."I said giving up knowing that I was getting nowhere.

Eventually we made it to the mall.

"Mom, can I go to Daisies?" (a store I made up!)

"Yeah Kendall. Just call me when you get back from looking around." My mom replied going a different way.

"Okay!" I said as I began to walk towards the store.

I was waving my mom as I ran into someone.

"Oof!" I said falling to the floor.

After falling on my bum, I opened my eyes, got up, and swept myself off.

"Hey!" the person said getting up.

I turned around and saw who it was.

"You didn't even say sorry!" Gabby said.

"Sorry….." I apologized.

I noticed I hit Sabrina

"Lol. It's okay." she said acceptingly.

"You didn't hang out with me and Sabrina last night did you?" Gabby asked.

"Well...you didn't invite me….plus I was over Tessa's." I replied.

"Why….got a SECRET?" Gabby said suspiciously.

"No…" I said weired out.

"What was wrong with Tessa?" Gabby asked a little less maliciously.

"Well she said she was irritated with everybody making her mad and just to much pressure." I replied.

"Hmmmm…." Gabby added.

"Why are you all of a sudden friends with Tessa?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know. She just needed a friend." I replied.

"Yeah… uh huh." Gabby said sarcastically.

"It's true!" I replied getting fed up.

"So who is more your friend… Me or Tessa?" Gabby asked pleadingly.

"What! Gabby! What are you talking about!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know it just seems Tessa might steal you away from me….like revenge." Gabby replied.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?" I said a little too loud.

Gabby looked at me in a weird way.

"Look Gabby, I'm friends with both of you. I'm not choosing one over another. Tessa just needs a friend." I replied.

"I need a friend.."Gabby said.

"You still have Sabrina you know." I replied back.

"Look….Gabby. I'm friends with all of you. Sabrina,Tessa, you." I said.

"Yeah right." Gabby replied snarkly.

"Gabby. I'll deal with you later. I don't have time for your craziness." I said as I began walking towards the store I was suppose to be going into.

"Look,Kendall, I just want you to… not be friends with Tessa." Gabby said.

I turned around and looked at her in the eye.

"Why not?" I said trying not to be mad.

"Because. I was trying to be nice to her and apologize, but she was ignoring everybody! Plus she was mean to me through elementary all the way to middle school!" Gabby said.

"Well that's not my problem!" I said finally steamed up.

"I want to be friends with Tessa. It's not my fault you used her!" I said still steaming.

Gabby just looked at me. She turned around and left.

When she turned around I heard her whisper under her breath "I can't believe she traded me for Tessa."

Sabrina's POV

Gabby had texted me in a furious manner using emoji's.

Gabby-Can you believe what Kendall did!?

Me-No….no I can't because I don't know what she did.

Gabby-Stop being sarcastic Sabrina.

Me-Okay then….

Gabby- I walked into Kendall at the mall and can you believe what she did?

Me-JUST TELL ME! :(

Gabby- Well I was talking to her about me and Tessa, then she said that all of us were still friends and the conversation lead into when I asked her to not be friends with Tessa.

Me-Well why would you do that?

Gabby- Because I tried apologizing to her and she ignored me! You'd think a friend would be there for you.

Me- Well just tell me the rest of the story.

Gabby-Well I asked her to not be friends with Tessa, she said that's not my problem, then she said "That's not my problem I used her." Then I just left mad. I can't believe she would trade me for Tessa!

Me-Well, Kendall did say we were all still friends…

Gabby-So you're taking her side now?

Me-ME? What? NO!

Gabby- :(

Me-Look Gabby, why don't we go back to the mall and get some fro-yo.

Gabby-Okay :).

I put down my phone and left for the mall.

I knew that Gabby made it to the mall early because she lived near it.

I walked into the mall and noticed Gabby sitting down and playing on her phone.

I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gabbs." I said in a laid back tone.

"Hey Sabrina." She said putting down her phone.

"Wanna sit and talk or eat some Fro-yo.?" I asked her.

"Let's get so Fro-yo!" Gabby said cheerfully while getting up.

We got up and headed for the fro-yo store.

On our way we talked.

"So….this thing between you and Kendall.." I started.

"No….No…..I'm not talking to her." Gabby stated.

"Well why not….?" I asked her hoping this wouldn't be a fight.

Just as I asked that question I had gotten a text.

"Who is it?" Gabby asked.

"Just Ken….. Mas." I replied.

"Ken….Mas?" Gabby asked not exactly knowing it was fake.

"My cousin…" I replied.

"Okay….then." Gabby said.

"Continue your story." I replied smiling and knowing my excuse worked.

Gabby went on and on about the same story and we eventually made it to the Fro-yo store.

I kept getting text by Kendall trying to share her side of the story.

"Um..Gabby. I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay. Just hurry." Gabby replied getting strawberry fro-yo.

I went to the bathroom and called Kendall. I didn't want Gabby getting mad because I was texting Kendall.

"What do you want Kendall?" I said in a sort of mean tone.

"What a nice greeting." Kendall said in an upset tone.

"Well what do you need?" I asked in a nicer tone.

"Well Gabby-" Kendall started but I interupted.

"I know Kendall. I know everything." I said.

"Can I talk to you in person then?" Kendall asked.

Though I didn't wanna talk to her, she was still me friend.

"Yeah Kendall. Where?" I asked.

"The beach...thing." Kendall replied awkwardly.

"Okay Kendall. I'll see you in 10 minutes." I said.

"Thanks Sabrina!" Kendall said in a nicer tone.

I hung up.

I walked out the bathroom and noticed Gabby had her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her hoping she didn't hear our conversation.

"I heard that." Gabby said mad.

"Gabby. I have to be there for Kendall like I have to be there for you." I said in an apologetic tone.

Gabby didn't say anything, but she just left.

"Ugh. How did I get in this…" I said to myself.

I left the mall and headed for the cave.

I swam through the underwater entrance.

Though no one was there yet, I decided to look through the cave.

The flowers and the mini waterfalls, it was so beautiful.

I saw someone rise from the water, wasn't Kendall, but it was Tessa.

"Hi…." I said in caution.

"Hi." She replied back.

Kendall had then arose from the water.

"Hey Kendall!" Tessa said happily.

"Hi Tessa." Kendall said from behind.

I was swimming behind watching them talk.

"Oh...hi Sabrina." Kendall said.

"Hey." I said while waving.

Kendall had told Tessa the story.

"That's why I don't like Gabby." Tessa replied.

"Yeah. I'm not talking to her anymore. Seems like we been growing apart for years." Kendall added.

I had a surprised expression on my face.

They had continued their long conversation leaving me just listening.

" . I'm just gonna go." I said about to submerge into the water.

"No! Don't go!" Kendall exclaimed.

"No Kendall. It's fine. We can talk later. Have fun with Tessa." I said in a sad tone.

I submerged underwater and left.

I got back to shore and went home. Once again my mother was gone and I had to watch Brooke.

I ran upstairs to my room. Though Brooke tried to make me mad, I didn't get mad.

I went into my room and turned on the T.V.

"Hey! It's no fun making fun of your sister if you don't have a reaction." Brooke said sitting down on my bed.

I didn't say anything. I was sad because one of my friends was mad at me and one of my friends was leaving me out.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

The one thing I did like about Brooke was that she would listen to your feelings at times. Other times she was just a spoiled brat.

"Nothing Brooke." I replied finally speaking.

"Okay then….. but if you wanna talk to someone… talk to me." She said with a smile on her face. She then left the room.

I put a smile on my face knowing that I might not be alone at all.

Gabby's POV

It was sunday night and I didn't wanna go to school tomorrow. I turned on the T.V., trying to avoid my problem.

Just then my sister Caroline came in.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked with her high pitched voice.

She was holding her stuffed bunny and stuffed dog.

"Sure. Caroline." I said on a depressed tone.

I patted my hand on the part of the bed she would sleep on.

She came up and snuggled in with her stuffed animals.

It was almost time for me to go to bed so I turned off the T.V. and snuggled on the other side of the bed.

I was sad because I noticed I made a big mistake with BOTH of my friends. I have no one.

"Are you sad?" Carolina asked turning towards me.

"No Caroline. I'm fine." I said ignoring her kind nature towards me.

"No your not." Caroline insisted.

I didn't say anything. Maybe if I ignored her, she would leave me alone.

"Can you stop being mad? You're making Sergeant Bunnington mad." Carolina said holding her bunny to my face.

"Stop Caroline." I said getting more aggravated than I was before.

"Fine. At least Sofia hugs Sergeant Bunnington!" Caroline said leaving my room.

"Finally. She's gone." I said relieved.

I set my alarm and tried to fall asleep, but my problem sits on ice.

Though I fell asleep, I didn't for long.

I woke up and smacked my alarm clock.

I got up and did my morning routine. Brushing my teeth, brushing my hair.

I put on green jeans, with a pastel green plaid shirt, and some white vans. I put my hair in a small braid.

"Gabby! Let's go!" Sofia yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled. "Very slowly."

"Hurry up Gabby!" Carolina yelled.

"I'm coming, quit your bickering." I said as I stomped downstairs.

"Ha. Someone's mad." Sofia said opening the door.

"I just want this day over with." I said following my 2 sisters.

"Why?" My sister said about to open the car door.

"No reason. Just don't like Mondays." I said making a bad excuse.

"Whatever." Sofia said putting Caroline in her small car seat.

I hopped in the front seat.

We rode to Caroline's school first, and then it's my school.

"Try to be positive Gabby!" She said waving from the car line!" Sofia yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah!" I said waving back.

Sofia drove off.

I walked into the school and opened my locker.

As I got out my books, I noticed to MEAN blondes. Tessa and Kendall were chatting at their lockers. I had a feeling they were talking about me.

I closed my locker and walked towards class when I noticed one of my other friends.

I walked towards her lockers.

"Hey." I said hoping we were still friends.

"Hi." She said while shuffling her books.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked her.

"No. Why should I?" Sabrina said with a small giggle.

"Well I got mad at you yesterday…" I started.

"It's fine Gabby." She said closing her locker.

"So are you talking to Kendall or…." I started.

"Yeah. I guess. She's too busy with Tessa." Sabrina replied

"Well. That's good. I have to go but, I'll see you later!" I said walking away.

I had a smile on my face knowing that I wasn't alone.

Tessa's POV

I was chatting with Kendall when she decided to apologize to Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" Kendall yelled.

Sabrina walked up to me and Kendall.

"Hey." Sabrina said waving.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Kendall said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, Kendall." Sabrina said accepting her apology.

"That's good!" Kendall said patting her back.

"So… still friends?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina said while cracking a smile.

"So…. you're not talking to Gabby are you…?" Kendall asked getting a serious tone quickly.

"Yeah….a little." Sabrina replied losing her smile.

"Why just a little? Did she do something?" Kendall asked while walking to her class.

"Well, she caught me talking to you.. and got mad." Sabrina replied.

"Well….why are you talking to her?" Kendall asked.

"I..don't know.." Sabrina said unsure.

"Don't you wanna be friends with us?" Kendall asked.

"Well...yeah." Sabrina replied.

"But….I wanna be friends with Gabby too." Sabrina added.

"Well…. you can decide….us or Gabby… the great and evil ONE!" Kendall said in an evil yet wizard like tone.

I could tell her face was in shock.

Sabrina just walked away, without saying anything.

"Okay then…" Kendall said walking to her class.

"Bye." I said waving to Kendall.

School went by really quick, and it was already time for lunch.

I quickly found a seat and began to eat my Italian sub.

10 minutes later I had noticed no one sat with me, I looked around and found Gabby and Kendall arguing over Sabrina and an aggravated Sabrina.

I quickly walked over to the trio that used to be friends.

"She's MY friend." Gabby insisted "Right Sabrina?"

" said she was mine….right Sabrina?" Kendall insisted as well.

I sat down and heard Gabby and Kendall fight.

"Sabrina sólo me gusta! (Sabrina only likes me)" Gabby said in spanish.

"Well….Sabrina vous déteste ! Je suis son véritable ami!(Sabrina hates you.I'm her true friend." Kendall replied in french.

It looks like Sabrina would snap.

"You better choose me Sabrina." Gabby said getting up and leaving.

"No! You better choose me!" Kendall said getting up and leaving too.

Sabrina had sighed.

"They are fighting over something stupid." I said quietly.

"Yeah. They are." Sabrina replied.

Kendall came and sat down when she thought she saw Gabby leave the lunchroom.

"So…..who have you chosen?" Kendall asked pleadingly.

"No one." Sabrina said.

"Why not…..you haven't chose Gabby have you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. You haven't chose Kendall have you?" Gabby said sneaking behind Sabrina's back.

"Kendall y Tessa son perdedores , ven conmigo , donde usted será un ganador."(Kendall and Tessa are losers, pick me and we can be winners.) Gabby said in spanish.

"N'écoutez pas cet imbécile ! Moi, vous et Tessa peux devenir un trio!"(don't listen to that fool, me,you, and tessa could be a trio.)Kendall said in french.

Sabrina had snapped.

"First of all, I hardly understand anything either of you are saying, and second let me put this in the language both of you can understand SHUT UP,TAIS-TOI, and CÁLLATE!" Sabrina said and stormed off.

"Look what you did! You made Sabrina mad!" Kendall exclaimed at her ex-bestie.

"What I did! You started it by hanging out with Tessa!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." I said trying to stay in the background.

"You know what. I'm leaving. Bye perdedor media estúpida." (stupid,mean,loser.) Gabby said walking away.

"Bye stupide,laid,perdant." (dumb,ugly,loser.)" Kendall said walking off.

"That's not good…." I said to myself.


	8. Important

_Hi Guys! I would like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed. Also everyone that favorited and followed my story. I don't think I'm going to write it anymore. It seems to predictable to me, even though I am the one writing it. I also can't think of anymore idea's. Like I said, I love everyone's love for my story, but I just can't continue reading it. I also am writing a new story, that I have more idea's for. If you'd like, I could write maybe a chapter or 2, or you could write another story like it. But thanks for all the love and I wish everyone happy fan-fictoning!_

_**~Smiles and Hugs :D~**_


End file.
